How to be dead
by A Hater
Summary: Who ever made up, happily ever after, is going to die.
1. Chapter Uno Kaitlyn

NOTE!:_Actual, Chapter One, I guess._

_So, here's the chapter i said i would write. _

_I had to force myself to stop being lazy and do this._

_This might actually be a LONG author's note._

_So, I'm sorry. You can keep Scrolling down and skip ALL this._

_But if you want to read, this than you can._

_I __**Do,**__ not own the original South Park characters ofcourse._

_The Oc's do not, belong to me only Blake()_

_Again, the original characters belong to Matt and Trey._

_I have been reading a LOT of Action/Drama/Romance stuff. Mostly Gore-_

_By the miss Liz(Lizoftheinfinite) She is awesome please check her story's out._

_I read her story 'Consequences of the Grave' And i'm like "OI! I should make somthing like that!"_

_So, thank you Liz, for giving me a fantastic idea. I love your stories, also._

_So, this is kinda like it. Somewhat. Not really. I do love the idea though. _

_So, i also read story and it was also amazing. _

_So if your still reading this, awesome, check out there story's please._

_This is going to be gore violence, whatever. Not much, because of the people, who don't like it, who are letting me use there oc's. Heh._

_But, that's probly going to be on the 6th or 7th chapter._

_I'm exepting one more Oc that's a boy. _

_I still need the usernames for people, or if it's okay that i make one up for them?_

_Anyways, i hope you have fun reading this chapter, because i actually had fun writing this._

_Oc's Belong to:_

_Lyra Collins-_ **Soapy Tucker**

_Blake(Mr. Kitty)- **Me **_

_Ashlynn (Ashly) Aguine- _**SouthParkFan8**

_Kaitlyn Bruns- _**STANandKYLE**

_Samir Rawn-_** SuperDuperGir**

_Kyla Rose Smith- _**Katielynnleigh**

_Lauryn(Ryn)- _**KurKur the Heyena**

_**Kaitlyn's P.o.v.**_

I cracked, my eye open. It stung like fuck. I groaned, and shifted. Ow. I felt something wet trickle down my face. "W-what?" I mumble out. I hurt so bad. What the hell happened?

_**Chapter One.**_

**I took a bite out of my carrot. "And he was like 'No way'" I heard one of, those cheer leader girls, say. I rolled my eyes. I look around. Atleast she has friends. I narrow my eyes, as a certain black haired beauty walks in. Oh, Stan Marsh, why do you have to love Wendy? I blush a little. I need to stop thinking about him. I'm not going to have him, and i never will. "Hello" I look over. "Hi." I say. The boy sitting next to me has scruffy blonde hair. He smiles. "How' ya doin?" He asks. I look around. "Good. Fine. You?" I ask awkwardly. His smile grows ever bigger. "GREAT!" He says. "Butters? C'mon!" Oh man, it's Stan. Here he comes. Steady breathe. Easy, easy. He smiles when he see's me. Uh uh uh uh uh uh. What if i blurt out i'm like, his stalker or something? Oh goodness! I close my eyes, and by the time their open there gone. Huh. I look down at my tray. Nothing. I guess that's what i get. I roll my eyes, and get up, and dump my food out. I walk out, 5 minues before the bell rings. I put my head down. "Kailtlyn !" I hear my name and turn around. Craig? "Uh.. Hi." i say, not sounding too weirded out about the, whole Craig knowing my name thing. "Here." He gave me a peice of paper. "Uh, thanks. But-" I got cut off mid sentence. "It's from Stan." _Oh._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED. Sorry. I'm sorry. I'M SO SORRY. I felt like writing more, but i'm tired. ~~~Aurora.<strong>_


	2. Chapter Dos Kyla

**Note:**

**Okay, i thought that last chapter was confusing as hell. But whatever.**

**Tommorow is my birthday, and i might do an EXTRA LONG update! ;D**

**Anyways Here you go.**

_**Kyla's P.o.v**_

* * *

><p><em>"It's not so bad, you just have to get used to it." Clyde said. I wonder, why he is talking about cold water. "Yea, b-but, i-it's cold, and you might have fr-frostbite, oh goodness!" Butters exclaimed. I smiled. He's so cute. I hear something go infront of me. I look up. "Oh, hey Blake." He looked at me and rolled his eyes. I don't think he likes me very much. "You won't. I think. I mean, you just swim around in it, and you're body will warm up right?" He looked at me as if, i knew the anwser "O-oh, uh. Sure." I say and quickly look down. I don't like being depended on. I look at my food and frown. C'mon, Kyla. EAT! I look at my food again and look around the Cafeteria. Everyone else is eating. "K-kyla?" I make the hm noise. "Are you okay, you haven't touched your food." I blush and quickly say "I'm just not hungry" And i stay silent for the rest of lunch. <em>

_I hate Math. It's not only the, worst subject EVER, but i think the teacher kinda hates me. I don't see why. I have done nothing bad too her. I step into class and take my seat besides Wendy. "Oh hi Kyla!" She exclaims and smiles. "Oh-uh. Hi." I say. We have a little conversation, until the teacher walks in. "Okay class." We all shut up. She explained, the assingment and we all went working on it. While, i was wokring on it, a peice of papre flew on my desk. I opened it up._

_**Hey, -Blake.**_

_Why, would Blake pass me a note. I thought he didn't like me? I quickly wrote back a __**Hi.**__ and passed it to him. I didn't really want to get introuble, by the teacher. _

_**Have you heard? The highschools, going on a feildtrip,- Blake**_

_I blinked. When did they announce that?_

_**When did they say that?**__ I passed it back to him._

_**They told my Mom. -Blake**_

_**Why?**_

_**I don't know. But were going on a feildtrip next week to, this island. -Blake**_

_**Oh. **__I blinked once more. Why haven't i heard about this? Has anyone else?_

_**The whole hi-**_

_"Are you two having fun?" I jump at the sound of the Teachers voice. I look up and scan for her. She's infront of Blake. Aw crap._

_"Huh?" he asks. "is there something you would like, to share t the class?" She asks him, and eyes me. "No." he says and rolls his eyes. "Give me the notes" Her voice cracks a little. He hands her the notes, and she reads them. "When did they tell you this?" Her voice once, again cracking at the last word. "Not me. My mom. about 5 days ago." I could hear her mumble to herself. "Get back to work." She told him. I also went back to work. I don't want to risk getting introuble, and getting grounded. My parent's, will think i'm bad. I'm not. I'm anything but. I have good grades, I'm sweet, I'm caring. I don't want to be the 'Bad girl' Never. _

_The bell finally rung, after what felt like a million Math problems. I went to my locker and found a new note. __**7 Days, Kyla, 7 days. -Blake**__ I wish he would stop being a creepy weirdo. _

_My next period was p.e. I don't really like Pe. I hate being athletic. It makes me all sweaty and gross. I also don't like showering infront of other people. It makes me feel weird. I wish school was over. And i hope Blake was right. If we do, have a feildtrip, i would be happy, to get out of here. Just for a few days, and i will still, be surrounded with awesome people. I smile at my thoughts. I quickly get changed and do my laps. We have the rest of the class, in gym because, it started raining. Seriously Raining? He lets have freetime, so it's all cool. I sit down in a dark corner and start drawing. I guess, i'm a good drawer, i practice alot. "Kyla." i look up. "Oh, hey Clyde." I love Clyde, He's so awesome. "Watcha drawin?" I blink and look at him. He's like 3 inches away from me, and breathing on my neck I felt uncomfterable, so i shifted farther away from him. "Did Blake, tell you anything about, the feildtrip?" I ask He Blinked. "Yea, something about it." He said. Oh good. I'm not the only one. _

_By the end of the school day, I have 2 packets of homework, and i have to do all both of them by tommorow._

_**Yea, i'm looking forward to the feildtrip. **I smile to myself. Yea, we won't have any work or anything, because it's a felidtrip. I smile even bigger. I walk inside. "I'm home!" i call out. I hear something shuffle down the stairs. "Oh, hi mom." "W-WELCOME HOME." She screams. Oh. She must be drunk. "Uh.. Yea." I quickly make my way past her but she grabs my wrist. "Don't do anything f-fucking *hic* stupid, you ugly bitch" then she hits me. Straight on the nose. Ow. And then she spits on my face. It happens everyday. I just get up, i could already feel the tears forming in my eyes. I run to my room, and i flop on my bed. I don't even think to lock the door. I just cry. And cry. And **Cry.**_


	3. Chapter Tres Ashly

**How to be dead**

**I know i haven't updated, in so about that. This might not be so long. :(**

Ashly's p.o.v

_You know how many girl's i see eyeing Stan? Ugh. He's mine. Well... not really. But whatever. I still like him. With a million other girls. Who wouldn't? He's the jock, the hottie. But he's also, Wendy's. Whatta bitch. _

"Ashly.."

"Huh?"

I look up.

"Hi, Kyle."

"Your not thinking about Stan again are you?"

"Uh."

"Dude."

"Well, , where is your best friend anyways?"

I smile.

"He's with, Wendy. I didn't want to watch them, make out for 20 minutes."

He said. A complete bored expression, lays on his face. I hate Wendy. I really do.

"Gross."

He scoffed.

"Yea."

He took a seat next to me. Kyle's my best friend. I feel safe with him.

"So."

"Why do you like him?"

"What?"

"Why. Do yo-"

"I heard you."

I started to wrap my fingers in mt long black hair.

"I don't know. Uh."

He waited for an anwser.

I sigh.

"Tell me, when you figured it out."

Then he left.

And i felt lonley again.


	4. Chapter Guato Lyra

**_Er hmm_**_**, If you like Candy, then there's going to be some in this chapter c;**_

_**I know i sure do like some CartmanxWendy :D**_

_**Oh, and when, they finally get to the godforsaken island, that's when the chapters are going to get REALLY long. (like 3k-5k) I promise! If you know Spanish please, correct me on the Spanish, even though i am taking Spanish, i only know like simple words. I used Google Translate for this. Oh golly. **_

**Lyra's P.O.V**

"Hey Cartman!" I yell, while waving my hand to get his attention. I heard him grunt, and turn around. I frown. "What's up?" I ask. He grumbled a 'Nothing', which obviously meant something. "Seriously dude, what's wrong?" He sighed. "It's Wendy okay?" He said. "Wendy?" **What does Wendy have to do... with... Cartman? **"Yea, that hoe. She think she can just, be all over Stan like that." **Is Cartman Jealous of Wendy?...Because... she's with Stan? "**You like Stan?" I just blurted out. He blinked at me and snorted. "NO HOE! I like Wendy!" **Makes Sense. **"Oh. Well... Have you- " "No, why would i?" I shoved my hands in my pockets. "I dunno, just seems reasonable." "Hey, Lyra." I looked over at him. "If you see, your little boyfriend, tell him i said to 'Get a life'." "Uh, okay." I say and roll my eyes. I walk inside the building and spot Tweek. I walk behind him. "Hey Tweek." i say. He jumped and spun around. "GAH! Lyra y-you scared me! Don't -gah!- do that a-again!" He said. I smirked and laughed. He rolled his eyes, and stuffed something in his locker. "So, wanna go out tonight?" I asked. He looked at me. "O-okay, but can Craig come?" He asked. I just stared at him. "Why?" I finally said, after a intense staring contest. "H-he, just needs company f-from his best -gah!- friend." He said. I looked at him looked away and then back at him and said "Fine." and walked away. I spotted Craig, and went to him. "Cartman said Get a life, and your coming with me and Tweek, to the coffee shop today." And i walked away. "Okay." I heard him say, though it was faint.

* * *

><p>English,Math, and Science went by quick and it was already time for lunch. I sat at my usual table, with Clyde,Craig,Tweek,and Token.<p>

* * *

><p>Lunch went by quickly also.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat, in Social Studies, just staring at the window waiting for Afterschool. I planted my chin in my hands and sighed. There, wasn't even a chance i was going to get called on. The next, class i had was Spanish, with Tweek. And then Music. But i just goofed off with Tweek, and Clyde in music. I sat in Spanish with Tweek and stared at the clock. Tick... Tick... Tick. "LYRA!" A voice boomed. "Uh-Yea?" I say, and dart my eyes towards the teacher. "¿Estás prestando atención?" I looked at him. And nodded. "Good." And he went back talking in gibberish. Music passed by like nothing. All i did, was talk about cows with Tweek, and tacos with Clyde. School, went on like it usually does.<p>

After, school me,Tweek, and Craig walked to the coffee shop. We saw a couple of our school, staff there. We sat at a booth and listened. "Yes, and they are going on a field trip. We were told to inform all, parent's that it is going to be, a week field trip." One of the members say. "Oh! Okay!" Tweek's mom said. She got them some cofee, they said there thanks and left. "Were going on a field trip?" I ask no one i particular. "Guess so." Craig said, and leaned on Tweek. I rolled my eyes. "Oh hey Tweek! hi Lyra, Craig." Tweek's mom, said as she strolled up to the table. "Anything, you want?" She eyed me and Craig. "Uh, water." I said. Craig just flipped her off and mumbled the usual, and she walked off. I kicked him. "Rude, much?" I ask. He flipped me off.I looked at Tweek, who was surprisingly quiet. "Are you okay?" I ask while raising one eyebrow. "Yea." He said. I thought he would be freaked out, about going on a Field trip or something. Guess not. I stopped looking at him, when out drinks arrived. I took a sip of mine looked back at Tweek. He was just staring at Craig. I looked at Craig, who was just drinking and on his phone. "So.." I say, trying to break the awkward silence. Which, of course only makes it more awkward. My phone started buzzing, and i opened it.

11/11/09

From: Craig

Dude, what's up with Tweek?

11/11/09

To: Craig.

I don't know, why is he staring at you?

Craig looked at Tweek, and back at his phone.

11/11/09

From:Craig.

I don't know do i have something on my face?

I look up at Craig, then at Tweek. Tweek was... _crying? _"Tweek are you alright?" I ask. He just, got up and left. "Uh..Okay, i'll see you at school tommorow!" i call out. **Great.**

* * *

><p>Note: I wasn't originally going to post, but my friend Sierra, was grateful enough to read over the story and tell me stuff and yea. I was like ' I SHOULD WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER!' I don't know how, this one turned out, because it took me like an hour even though it's really short.<p> 


	5. Chapter cinco Ryn

**Ryn's p.o.v Part one.**

Ryn sigh's as she pack's up her back pack. She was never good at walk's out quickly before the teacher could call her and make sure she stay's after. She fast-walk to her locker and shove stuff in and take stuff out. Stuff falls out and she growl's. After that she go's to lunch. Have the same thing. Then it's the same classes. Then it's walk home with Token.

It's the **same **every day. When is it going to change? She guesses never as it is the same EVERY DAY. And it's never going to change. Wake up, brush her teeth, get dresses, brush her hair, put make-up on, say hi to her mom and then school. A sad smile placed across her face.

Yup it has always been the same for Ryn. Except the day they announce that they are going to an Island.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! WE ARE GOING TO A ISLAND! WE HAVE ALREADY INFORMED YOUR PARENTS SO IT IS OKAY FOR ALL OF YOU TO GO. WE WILL BE BOARDING AT NOON."

She checked the clock. 15 minutes. She waits and waits. She listens to the conversations.

"I can't wait!"

"Wow! No one told me!"

"I hear it's going to be awesome!"

"It sounds like shit."

"This is going to be stupid."

She listened to the Positive's and the Negetive's.

She looked at the people. There was a girl with Medium length brown hair laughing with a boy with messy blonde hair. There was a girl with long black hair chatting with a boy with Red hair. There was people alone. There was people who were never alone. And then there was her. In the middle of it all.

15 minutes passed and she thanked god. Wait! They don't have anything to bring them with. She raised her hand. "Yes?"  
>"Um... well... we really don't have anything to bring with us.." every agreed. "Don't worry," the teacher said "We have stuff."<p>

"But how do you know are sizes?"

"Yea! And how will you know we like it?" A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

The teacher laughed and said "We have you parent's for that. They all dropped off clothes."

The boy with Messy hair pulled on his hair and said "My mom s-said I couldn't g-go -ack!- when did she say y-yes?"

The teacher looked at him and frowned. "She said yes. We made sure."

She closed her eyes. This felt weird. She didn't feel right about going. But when she opened her eyes everyone was boarding the bus. A bag in her hand. She smiled and boarded the bus. She took a seat next to the window. Window seats are better. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the window. She felt a presence next to her but ignored it. Until it started poking her. "Hm?" she made the noise. "Did mom say yes?" the person asked. She sighed. "I don't know Token. I didn't even know about this. I didn't think she would so It suprised me." she say. He agreed and it was silent


	6. Chapter 6

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

i have moved to: Coulro

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written

this story will be re-written


End file.
